I love you forever Dimitri
by LastAngel1205
Summary: Well this is my first fan fiction. This fan fiction takes place years later when Rose and Dimitri become Lissa's guardians. Yes I know it doesn't go this way on the 3rd book. Well I hope you enjoy!


**I love you forever Dimitri**

Fan fiction from Vampire Academy Series by Diane Flores

I sat on the couch flipping through the channels. It was my day off of guarding duties. Me and Dimitri usually took turns guarding Lissa but when it came to big events we both guarded her. Today, Lissa went to the mall. As much as I loved shopping with Lissa, I needed a break from her and Dimitri.

A break from Dimitri. I never thought I would ever want that but I was exhausted.

I leaned back in the couch and turned off the TV. There wasn't anything good on. I closed my eyes for a bit and then reached over for one of Dimitri's Wild West books he reads. He suggested that I read one but I never had the time.

I read for a couple of minutes when I heard a knock at the door. I stoop up and walked to the door. I opened it and saw Christian and Adrian.

I frowned at them. "Geez can't I get at least one day off?"

Adrian chuckled, "We just came to hang. Maybe a date?"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Is Lissa here?" asked Christian hopeful.

"She's out shopping."

"With Dimitri?" Christian seemed a bit surprised.

"Is that hard to believe?"

"Yeah. I would think that you would be out there with her." Christian said stepping inside. Adrian walked behind him. I closed the door and went back to Dimitri's book. I tried ignoring Adrian and Christian but I felt their eyes on me. I looked up.

"What now?"

"Your reading a wild west book!" Adrian said surprised.

"Shut the hell up!" I said in a bitchy tone. I continued reading. Adrian sat next to me reading the same page I was on. I raised an eyebrow and glared at him. "What do you want now?!"

"Can't I read?"

I rolled my eyes and gave him the book. I walked to the kitchen and graved a poptart and milk. I walked back and sat on a chair. I looked at them blankly.

Adrian looked like he was really getting into the book as if it were pornography to him.

Christian was looking around whistling and tapping his foot on the floor like an impatient little boy.

I laughed at the site, "I feel like a babysitter."

They looked at me with a smile. "How about we all go to the mall?" Adrian suggested.

"Yeah!" Christian jumped up with excitement.

I laughed again, "Christian, your acting like a little kid."

He grinned, "you shouldn't be talking. Ms. Bitchy."

I ignored his comment. "Fine lets go to the mall."

It took us about an hour to get to the mall. Adrian was driving and I sat on the passenger seat leaving Christian in the back seat. Once we were in the road, Adrian tried making a move on me again.

He put his right hand over my leg. I glared at him. He just smiled at me. It looked like he wanted to say something. I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I said.

He took his hand off me. He glanced back to see if Christian was listening. I looked back too. Christian was asleep. I looked at Adrian again. "Little Dhampir, do you still love Dimitri?" He said to me.

My eyes widened. Whoa! I didn't expect that! Well I kind of did from Adrian since he was one of the people that knew about my feelings for Dimitri. I calmed down and looked forward trying to ignore Adrian. I definitely did not want to talk about this.

He gritted his teeth. "I'll take that as a yes." I felt his eyes on me when we reached a stop light. I looked at him. "Will I ever be enough for you?" He asked.

Whoa!! Where in the world was this question coming from? I expected the first question but not the second. I looked away from him to gather my thoughts.

Honestly I never really though of Adrian in a romantic way except for the time he used compulsion on me but that didn't count. I mean yeah I thought he was cute but nothing else. Nothing compared to Dimitri. I bit my lip and looked at him. He was actually serious. He never usually was. Crap. I took a deep breathe. He looked away.

"I guess I'm nowhere close huh?" He said disappointed.

I took another deep breathe. "It's not that. It's just that I love Dimitri. And I love you too! But I only love you as a brother." And that was true. Over the years he became like my big brother that looked out for me.

He didn't say anything. The rest of the ride was silent. I felt really bad for hurting Adrian but I couldn't deny my feelings for Dimitri.

Once we got there I used the bond and saw that she was at Macy's with Dimitri.

We got there in minutes. Me and the guys thought it would be fun to scare Lissa and Dimitri. So we went into stealth mode once we were near them.

"He Dimitri, what do you think of this dress for Rose?" Lissa said showing Dimitri a small dress that was very elegant but sexy at the same time.

Dimitri was about to say something when the three of us jumped out. "Boo!" We all said. Lissa jumped in surprise. I think Dimitri already knew that we were there but went along with it. We all laughed even Dimitri. Lissa and Christian kissed and then she looked at me.

"What are you doing here? It's you day off." She said.

"I know but I just had to come otherwise you would've gotten some really bad advice on shopping from Dimitri," I joked around. Everyone laughed.

"I'm not that bad," he said grinning. "I thought the dress would look really beautiful on you Rose."

I felt myself blush. I looked at the dress trying to act casually. "Well it does look pretty," I admitted. It really was. I could imagine myself in it.

We all had fun shopping. I found myself staring at Dimitri for most of the day. Too bad Adrian noticed too.

He told me he wanted to talk to me in private when we were in line for ice cream. I told Lissa the flavor I wanted and walked with Adrian away from the others. His eyes were on me. I could feel them. I looked at him. "You can't keep doing this," he said. "Being all lovey dovey _with him_."

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do!" I snapped. It really got to me. I loved _him_. What did he expect?

Then in just seconds he leaned over and kissed me. I wanted to stay like this forever. I put my arms around him as he put his hands on my hips.

Wait! What the hell?! Why in the world did I want to stay like this? I loved Dimitri! I immediately pulled away when I noticed that Dimitri had seen what had just happened.

"I should have known," Dimitri said with a hurt face. A tear escaped from my eye. Seeing Dimitri hurt made me feel hurt. He simply walked away towards Lissa and Christian.

I slapped Adrian. "You jerk! Why the fuck did you do that?"

"I did it because I love you, my little Dhampir." He hugged me.

I jerked away. Normally I would have said: Go to hell you bastard! But I decided not to. Adrian had feelings for me. Strong feelings for me. I wiped away the tear that had escaped earlier. "I'm sorry Adrian, but I can't. I just can't return your feelings. I love Dimitri and nothing can change that," I said looking away not wanting to meet his eyes in case he used compulsion again.

He frowned. "Then go for him. I'm sorry for what I did."

I did not expect that from him. So I smiled, "thanks." I never thought that he would be understanding.

I ran towards Lissa and Christian. "Hey where did Dimitri go?"

"Outside. Why?" Christian said.

"I need to talk to him. Stay around here okay? Don't wander off far," I said.

"Okay," they both said.

I ran out the door and heard a slight scream. I ran towards the scream around the corner and saw Dimitri fighting four strigoi. I looked around and noticed that we were in an alley. In the shadows. A place where strigoi can walk around during the day.

I immediately took out my stake and ran next to Dimitri.

"You okay comrade?" I asked.

"Physically, yes." He responded.

I bit my lip. "You know I don't like Adrian in that way."

Two strigoi charged towards us. The bigger one went for Dimitri while the smaller one came for me. The smaller one was still bigger than me though. The strigoi tried punching me but I blocked him. He kept doing that but I blocked his attacks. He never gave ma a chance to be on the offense.

From the corner of my eye I noticed Dimitri taking down his strigoi. He wanted to come help me but another strigoi charged towards him and then another one charged for me. Oh crap! I wasn't doing so well with one strigoi. But two? I had to finish this quickly. The strigoi aimed for my face this time. I ducked and kicked his shin not causing much pain but I managed to stun him for a bit. I forced my stake into his heart and managed to kill him.

But then the next one was coming. I looked at her confused. Was it just me or did I just see a tear escape from her eyes? She seemed very angry and anxious for revenge. My eyes widened as she tackled me onto the floor. I was still conscious though. She tried punching my face bit I blocked it. She was on me. I tried to jerk her off but I couldn't. She was too strong.

I peeked at Dimitri and thought It would have been the last time I would see him. A tear came down from my eye. I looked up at the strigoi and noticed she was hesitating. She was crying too but was still angry and anxious for revenge. I'm guessing I killed the person she loved. Maybe she felt sympathy for me since I loved Dimitri.

But no. She punched me in the stomach. It was one of the worst pains that I have ever felt. I tried to push her off again but nothing happened. The strigoi was still on me.

I peeked at Dimitri again when the strigoi punched him onto the floor. My eyes widened. No! Dimitri! I then somehow got the strength to push the strigoi off me. I punched her and tried to stake her but I missed. I glanced at the other strigoi who was about to get the finishing blow on Dimitri. I quickly ran in front of Dimitri ready to die for him. But I managed to block the attack but was knocked over onto Dimitri's arms. He looked at me with saddened, worried, and scared eyes. Could he have been scared that I would have died? He put me down gently. He got up and started fighting the strigoi again but this time, Dimitri won. He had staked the strigoi he was fighting leaving the female strigoi left. I managed to get up. I could still fight. The female strigoi hesitated. She looked at us, then at the corpse of her lover. She picked him up and ran away. Dimitri and I decided not to follow her.

I then felt kind of uneasy. The punch from the female strigoi was getting to me. I fell into Dimitri's arms. "Roza!" I heard his voice before I fainted.

I found myself in the clinic of the Royal Court. I was a bit confused at first but then I remembered everything. I looked around and noticed Dimitri sitting next to my bed sound asleep. His hand over mine.

I wanted to hug him so badly. I was so happy that he was alive. I was so scared that I would have lost him. I smiled and squeezed his hand a bit. He woke up and straightened up. He looked at me with his worried eyes but he also looked hurt. And I didn't mean in the physical way.

I almost started to cry but swallowed the tears back.

Dimitri moved from his chair to sit on the bed and hugged me tightly. I could smell his aftershave. How I loved that smell. I broke away and looked deep into his eyes. "Dimitri, there is nothing going on between me and Adrian. And you know that!" I said still fighting the tears away.

Dimitri looked away. "Didn't look that way to me."

"Looks can be deceiving. Besides I love you and only you. I would die for you." And that was true. I almost did die for him. I jumped in front of a strigoi that was about to kill him earlier. I would do it again if I had to.

"But that kiss."

I leaned over and kissed him. "That idiot used compulsion on me. I would never kiss any other man. You are the only one for me." I kissed him again and he kissed me back.

"Just promise me this," he looked at me with a concerned face.

"What?"

"That you will never jump in front of a strigoi ever again! I was scared to death that I was about to loose you Roza," he said with a tear slipping from his eye. He hugged me tightly again.

"I'm sorry but I'm not going to promise that! I love you. I would do anything for you. Even die for you."

"Don't say that Roza. I don't want to loose you ever! I don't know what I would do with out you." He broke the hug and kissed me. "I love you," he said.

"And I love you forever Dimitri." We kissed again.


End file.
